Black Cube (Guise of Chaos)
The Black Cubes are four pre-war pieces of technology, the existence of which is discovered by Ripple in Ministry of Peace facilities during his travels in Hornsmith. They appear in Fallout: Equestria - Guise of Chaos. History During the War The Ministry of Peace managed to capture a Draconequus named Pandemonium. The creature's reality altering powers were seen as a means of creating technology that could be used for healing to assist in the war. Pandemonium was too powerful to control, so his form and power was split into four Black Cubes. The cubes were each engineered to have different effects, with the cube at Project Greenhoof causing rapid plant growth at speeds so fast it swarmed the laboratory it was contained within,killed the scientists. The Projects Four projects were undertaken in Hornsmith during the war. Each focused on a Black Cube of its own, hoping to harness the power of the Draconequus. Each had its own specialized lab, working towards understanding until the bombs fell and all research stopped. #Project Greenhoof. #Project Endless. #Project Brighteyes. #Unknown. After the War The Paragon leader Hate desired the Black Cubes and sent Paragons out to retrieve them. Ripple, realizing that Hate wants them, is currently working to keep the Black Cubes out of Hate's hooves. The first Black Cube was recovered from the Ministry of Peace regional headquarters in an underground lab. The cube was used in Project Greenhoof which failed before the megaspells fell. A second cube was absent from its laboratory underneath Stadium, but was strongly tied in ability to an unkillable ghoul that Ripple and Ash fought in the tunnels near Underhoof. In a terminal message, it was revealed that the Cube had been transferred elsewhere just before the bombs had fallen. The third was recovered in Orchard, where Pandemonium, using the bits of his soul contained within the cubes, wished to strike a deal with Ripple for his release, but is cut off as the Cube is placed in its case by Shade. Ripple was in possession of two cubes before he was captured in Neighwhere, but kept them away from Hate by throwing them to his companions as the escape route collapsed. Ripple's two cubes were stolen by Flurry who barely managed to escape with them. Epiphany has been experimenting with two cubes Hate already possessed and has furthered his research with the addition of Ripple's own black cubes, using them in experiments and to create monsters. Abilities Besides containing Pandemonium and breaking up his power, the Black cubes can also cause specific effects like accelerated plant growth or rendering a pony unkillable. To prevent the Cubes from accidentally activating, they must be carried within a special case that Ripple recovered in Greenhoof's facilities. Of the four cubes, three are known of. *Project Greenhoof: Control of plant growth. *Project Endless: Make unkillable ponies. *Project Brighteyes: Unknown. Pandemonium can use the Black Cubes to force contact with Ripple when they are outside of their special containment case, which contains the mental influence that each Cube radiates. The containment isn't perfect, however. Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Technology (Guise of Chaos)